


Tangled in Tinsel

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chrismuts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: When Finn misses his ride with Bayley, he has to take a chance with the one person that he’s been pining after for a year: Boo. Little does he know that Boo is pining for him too. When the weather turns south, the two has to make up for their missed plans





	Tangled in Tinsel

“I think you’ve got a little bit of drool right there.” Ember laughed, poking the corner of my mouth with her finger. My head snapped up and I shot her a small glare, slightly annoyed that she was teasing me about my crush… again.

For the entire time that I had been here at WWE, I had a giant crush on one Finn Balor but I was too chicken shit to talk to the man. The Superstars that I have befriended for the last year has encouraged me multiply times to just talk to him, but again, I was just too scared.

“Evenin’, ladies.” an Irish accent filled my ears and immediately, I felt my cheeks heat up, ducking my head to avoid his sapphire eyes. Ember jabbed me in the side and I left out a small squeak, arching forward right out of my seat.

I stumbled and strong arms banded around my waist, catching me before I could face plant. I glanced up slowly and murmured,”Oh, uh, thank you.” He flashed a small smile to me and reassured,” ‘M always willin’ to catch a beautiful girl.”

I heard Ember snicker softly and I backed away from his hold then murmured,”I just remembered that I have to go talk to the Glam Squad about my outfit for tonight.

Finn turned his attention from where he watched the beautiful woman walk away from him and asked Ember,”Is there somethin’ wrong wit me?” The dark skinned woman gave him an unimpressed look then reassured him,”Don’t worry your head off there, pretty boy. The thing you think is wrong is the exact opposite.” And with that, she strudded away, leaving him more confused than he started out as.

He headed over to the Shield who was laughing and tossing grapes back and forth at one another before he questioned,”Ye guys think that-“

“Boo is avoiding you because she have the hots for you? Why, yes, I do believe that she is.” Rollins intervened, popping a stray grape into his mouth, crunching down on it. The Irishman’s eyes widened in surprise and Ambrose leaned forward with a hardy chuckle, throwing his head back, then Reigns slapped a hand over his Shield brother’s mouth, silencing him.

“Man, you’ve gotta be blind if you don’t see how hot and bothered that girl gets with you around.”the large Samoan pointed out, finally pulling his hand from Dean’s mouth. The Cincinnati born man nodded in agreement and stated,”Honestly,man, you’re too damn pretty to make that low of an ego. Just ask her out before someone like- oh, someone like your good bud, Elias swoops in and snatches her up.”

Finn’s head snapped at the mention of someone taking his opportunity then Dean pointed towards the two Superstars talking. Elias cupped her elbow and she gave a dazzling smile before he heard Rollins muttered,”Five bucks on him freezing.”

“I got twenty on him running to scoop her up and take her to the hotel.” Reigns chimed in, stroking at his goatee. Ambrose gave a scoff and chimed in,”I think you’re both wrong. I’m thinking more, they get stuck together and cuddle for warmth.”

His partners turned to face their friend with a confused expression who gave a shrug and stated,”What? Renee makes me watch a lot of rom coms.”

Finn stood up but before he could reach the two friends, Baron stepped in front of him, turning him back towards the office as he began to discuss terms of Finn’s match.

-

I stepped outside of the arena and immediately, I coiled tighter in my coat, the winter air of Maine nipping at every part of my exposed skin. I glanced around and finally spotted my car, hurrying over to get inside.

I cranked on the heat and peeled off a layer, giving a small sigh of satisfaction, when suddenly, someone knocked on my window, nearly giving me a heart attack. I turned and gave a surprised look when I saw that it was the one person that I wasn’t expecting to see standing outside of my car: Finn Bálor.

I pushed open the door and asked,”Is everything alright?” He panted for a moment then finally, when he was able to breath once again, he answered,”I missed ma ride wit Bailey and ma phone is dead and I don’t have a backup plan. Is there any way that ya can take me up ta the hotel with ya?”

“I… um, I’m actually not going back to the hotel. I’m going west to stay at my cabin for the holidays. But if you have your luggage, you’re more than welcome to come with me for the night to charge up your phone?” I offered, allowing him to slide into the passenger seat. He shut the door behind him then he answered,”Ya’d save ma life if ya’d do that for me.”

I turned away from him to hide my blush then murmured,”It’s not that big of a deal, Finn. Just a fair warning though, the cabin has one bed and a recliner, so you have to either be comfortable with sharing a bed with me or sleep in a broke down chair.”

“Do I have to decide now?” I laughed at his question but shook my head in return, allowing him to relax in the seat.

-

Her laugh practically made Finn melt where he sat and to hide his reaction, he leaned against the freezing glass of the window, willing his blush to go the hell away. She flicked on the radio and Christmas music jingled back to her, him turning his head to stare at her in surprise.

“What? Oh don’t tell me, you don’t like Christmas? Sorry, but if you’re going to be an Ebenezer Scrooge, I’m going to have to ask you depart the vehicle.”she warned, raising an eyebrow at him. He gave a laugh then reassured her,”Um, no it’s just that I didn’t take ya for a Christmas person.”

“Well, you were wrong. I grew up with a big family who always decorated the house the day after Thanksgiving. I’m huge on Christmas.” He grinned at her then asked,”Well then why aren’t ya flyin’ home for Christmas?” At that question, her face fell, any trace of happiness leaving her body, then she murmured,”After my mom died it was never the same. I might fly home for the New Year but my family understands.”

“Ya were close with her?” Finn asked, giving her a hand a squeeze of support. She nodded and answered,”Extremely. She was my best friend so when breast cancer took her, it nearly killed me. My dad understands but I know that he still would like me home for the holidays.”

“ ‘M sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”he apologized, turning to watch out the window again. She flashed a sad smile then reassured him,”It’s alright, Finn, not a lot of people know actually. It feels to get it off my chest. But hey, let’s go back to listening to music!”

She reached up and began blaring the music once again, singing along like no one else was watching. Finn gave a laugh then joined in on singing, his eyes glued to her as she grinned out at the road.

-

We arrived at my little cabin an hour later after our talk and I stared up at the sky, wind blowing in from the West. Finn finished putting our luggage inside of the cute little house and poked me in the arm, giving me a confused look.

“What’s wrong?”he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I gave a small laugh then replied,”Oh it’s nothing. I think we might get hit by a small snow storm tonight, but I’m sure it won’t be bad.”

He nodded in agreement but something flashed in his eyes and I considered calling him out on it, only for him to disappear back into the cabin. I followed Finn inside then locked the door behind me before turning on the furnace.

“Where’s da bedroom at? I’d like ta plug up ma phone.” I gave a wave to the back of the cabin and answered,”Last door to the right, can you turn the heater on when you go in?” He nodded and I set my keys on the counter, searching through the cabinets for my favorite hot cocoa mix, then set it out, beginning to start boiling the milk for it.

“Whatcha makin’?” Finn asked, now decked out in grey sweatpants and a hoodie. I turned and held up two filled mugs as I answered,”Homemade hot cocoa, my mother’s recipe. Here, try.” I held up the cup for him to sip at then he let out a small moan, his blue eyes fluttering shut.

My thighs tightened in response and he murmured,”I think that’s the best fuckin’ thing I’ve ever had. Before I leave tomorrow, ya have to give me that recipe.”

“Hmm, I dunno. I think I might have to charge you for it.” I drawled out, leaning closer to him. He dipped his head and gave me a small kiss on the cheek then questioned,”Do you think that would do?”

“I don’t know, maybe another kiss would convince me.” A grin stretched across his face then he cupped my cheek gently, pulling me slowly into a kiss. I sighed into his mouth then he backed away, asking,”Is that good enough?”

“Oh yeah, I’m convinced.” I replied, taking my cup and heading towards the bedroom. I set the mug on the nightstand beside the bed and scurried into the bathroom with my pajamas tight in my hand, ready to be curled underneath my warm covers.

When I returned to the bedroom, Finn was tucked underneath the blankets, his eyes glued to the movie that he popped in to the DVD player.

“Oh my gosh, is this the original How the Grinch Stole Christmas?” I asked, hurrying to get comfortable underneath the blankets. He placed his arm behind my head as a pillow then informed me,”Yeah Bayley showed it to me back when we were in NXT. Hope it’s okay. I’ve gotta say, don’t really understand why he hates Christmas.”

“But he doesn’t hate Christmas, he hates people, which, to be technical, is fair. I’d hate those Whos if they treated me like that.” I replied, wrapping an arm across his abdomen. For the next three hours we settled in and watched Christmas movies, cuddled into one another for warmth.

Morning blew in and I stretched across the bed then immediately sat up, realizing what was wrong. Finn wasn’t in bed. With my feet clad in my bootie slippers, I walked into the kitchen where Finn was staring out the window, his arms across his chest.

“Um, Finn? Is everything…” my voice died off at the sight that greeted me. Apparently the little snow storm that was supposed to hit, brought a whole lot more snow. Outside was at least three feet out, blocking in the car, the front door, and the rest of the exits, and it was still fucking snowing.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” I stated, racing to grab my phone. I checked the weather app then groaned when I realized what we were in for.

“Boo? Is everything alright?” Finn’s accent filled my ears and while I wanted to be delighted that I was snowed in, I also had to take into consideration that I had another person in this cabin with me and he was also the man that I had been crushing on for the past year. And with that knowledge hitting me, I fell into the mattress letting out a small scream.

“It’s supposed to drop another foot.” He settled on the bed beside me then murmured a small,”Oh.” before going quiet. I jerked up and exclaimed,”I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I just thought that it was supposed to snow a little and now I can’t get you back to the hotel and you can’t have your plans be put into motion because you’re stuck with me in my lame cabin with all my Christmas galore-“

He leaned forward and kissed me, killing my rant, then slowly pulled away. I blinked up at him and inquired,,”What… was that about?”

“Ya fine, ya couldn’t have known. ‘Sides, I think I’m gonna like spending Christmas wit ya.” My mouth opened then I shut it, realizing that my situation could be a thousand times worse. He grinned, satisfied that he had calmed my nerves before he asked,” ’Ight, what were ya planning on doing dis Christmas before I ruined ya plans?”

“You didn’t ruin my plans, I’m the one who gave you the ride here. I was going to make cookies all day and ship them out to my family and friends.” I informed him, standing once again. He raced into the kitchen and shouted over his shoulder,”C’mon, let’s go make some fuckin’ cookies den!”

I laughed at his excitement then walked in where he was pulling out ingredients left and right, obviously torn in between the ones that he wanted to make before I stated,”I have a cookie book that had over a thousand recipes if that would help us out?” He looked up eagerly then said with the brightest sapphire eyes,”Give me da book.”

I reached him the ginormous hardback novel and he set the material down, scooping me up before beginning to sway the two of us back and from.

“What are you doing?” I asked with a laugh, tilting my head back. He grinned and said,”I wanted ta dance wit ya. Dat okay?” I smiled in response then answered,”Yeah.. yeah that’s perfect. Thank you.” We continued to dance for a moment before he spun me away, starting a new batch of cookies.

With at least six dozens cookies made,(every twelve being different than the other) Finn had suddenly disappeared, the house going quiet other than the soft Christmas music playing from my speaker.

“Finn? Is everything okay? I’m about to ice the sugar cookies.” I called out, pulling the frosting from the fridge. It was buttercream and if it hadn’t been cooled, there was no way that it would stick to the cookies.

Suddenly, a finger swiped across the top of the icing then smeared the sweetness down my cheek to the corner of my mouth. I gasped, jerking away with a laugh, then turned to face him, just as he popped his finger into his mouth, sucking softly at the remaining frosting.

My mouth dropped open then he questioned, “Ya don’t have ya tree decorated yet?” I glanced briefly at the tree standing plainly in the living room then admitted,”I was just going to leave it bare.”

But he was already shaking his head, closing in on me, and he cornered me against the counter, his much taller frame pinned to my smaller one.

“Ya are goin’ to decorate dat fuckin’ tree and ‘m gonna help ya.” I began to protest once again, only for him to lean closer, his tongue flicking out to clean the icing away. My knees started to wobble before he pulled away, his fingers tangling around my wrist, and we walked into the living room where he had drug out all of my Christmas totes.

“Finn, I’m not sure about this-“

“Nope, no arguing. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” It would be fun and I knew it would but it had been so long since I saw my old decorations… He settled on the floor and tugged me down beside him, opening one of the largest totes. We settled in a steady rhythm, with Finn handing me each ornament individually then finally, the time for tinsel arrived.

I reached for the silver garland, him helping me unravel it as I placed it on the tree. Somehow I managed to get my hands tangled in the tinsel, raising my eyebrows at the sight.

“Um, Finn, do you think you could help me out here?” He placed the final ornament on the tree and turned to face me, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the sight that greeted him,“Christ, baby, how da hell did ya manage to get so tangled?” He called me baby. He called me baby. Someone never wake me up.

“I’m not entirely sure to be honest. But could you help me please?” He started to help unravel the tinsel, only to pause, with a gleam in his eyes. Finn Balor had just thought a wonderfully awful idea. His fingers tightened around the middle of the garland then pulled me forward. I stumbled and gasped as he lifted my arms, pinning me to the couch.

“Oh I’ll help ya alright. As long as ya let me.”he informed me, his eyes searching my face for any protest.

“If you’re going to fuck me, the least you could do is bring me into the bedroom and tie me to the bed.” I informed him, leaning forward for a kiss. He pulled me into his arms and I allowed him to do so.

“Ya look so damn good. Just stay still, baby, and I’ll do the rest.” Finn answered me, planting soft kisses on my jawline and down my throat. I let out a small whine then kicked out my feet, eager for him to do something, anything.

“Shh, it’s okay, luv. ‘M gonna take real good care of ya.” Finn assured me, cupping my cheeks to draw me into a kiss. It wasn’t that I doubted him, but I was so damn impatient.

“My pants, take off my pants!” I snapped, wiggling in his grasp. He gave a laugh, finally pulling my jeans and underwear to my ankles, then flung them away without a second glance. Gently, he slid his fingers up my slit, like he was getting a feel of how wet I was.

“Shit, baby, ya so wet. I could slide right in and fuck ya silly.”he murmured, pulling his fingers from me. I let out a small sigh in disappointment then he pulled his shirt off and I shut up.

“Ya want me to finger ya, baby?”he questioned, locking his eyes with mine. I bit my lip, debating with my inner hoe, when he decided for me. He pulled his fingers from his experimental touches then unraveled the knot he had tied for his sweatpants to stay up, slinking the material down his thighs.

“Finn, I swear to God-“

“Condom first sweetheart, your pussy next. Promise. ”he hushed me, ripping open the condom package. He slid it down his cock, giving me a chance to get comfortable against the pillow, then he asked,”Ya sure ya okay wit dis?”

“I swear to God, if you do not fuck me, I’m going to throw you out in the snow and leave you to walk home.” I threatened, eyes narrowed at him. He laughed and guided his dick to my slit, running the head up to my entrance.

“Finn…” I groaned, head tilting back. He flashed a mean grin then sank deep into me, my hips jerking in his hands.

“Shit, baby, stay still or dis will be over a lot quicker than either of us want it to be.”he warned me, blue eyes flashing. I smirked, eager to push him further, let the Demon out to play, before he flipped me onto my stomach, never pulling out.

“Oh God, please!” I cried out as he slammed into me, fingers tightening around my hips. He nipped at my shoulder then growled,”Please what, sweetheart? Please fuck ya til ya body’s limp and ya can’t come anymore? Fuck ya until ya covered in marks?”

“All of above! Just make me come right now!” I whined, pushing back onto him. He gritted his teeth then began fucking me in earnest, finally giving me what I wanted.

“Yes, yes, yes! More please!” I begged, my breasts swinging with the force of his thrusts. He pinched my nipple and twisted, pulling a scream from my throat, then he taunted,”Dat’s a good girl, such a good girl. C’mon sweetheart, ya gotta keep up wit me.”

“I-I can try.” I whimpered, grinding against him. He kissed my shoulder then purred, ”There, attagirl. Ya wanna come?”

“Please Finn, I wanna come so bad!” I pleaded, fingers tightening around the duvet underneath me, trying to hold my orgasm. But the way that Finn was fucking me, it was only a matter of time.

“So ya tellin’ me that if I were to touch this pretty clit of yours, ya’d come?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, I would, please let me come, Finn, I promise I’ll be good, just fuck me and make me come, please!” He let his hand slip in between my thighs, never slowing his pace, then allowed his fingers to spread open my pussy, rubbing fast circles on my clit.

“Oh my fuck, yes, more, give me more!” I demanded, head dipping forward with the pleasure. He pressed my head down, my cheek settling along the cool comforter, which gave the both of us a different angle.

“Come now, baby, come now, or I swear ya not comin’ for the rest of the night.” he ordered, chasing both my orgasm and his own.

“Finn, Finn, Finn.” I chanted, before I screamed, body tightening with the force of me coming. He groaned and with a few more thrusts, came, breathing heavily in my ear. Rolling away, he pulled off the condom and tied it away, throwing it in the little wastebasket.

“I’m gonna grab some water and clean ya up.” he murmured, placing a kiss on my cheek.

\- I landed flat on my back with a laugh, Finn curling into me, then I started playing with his hair. He gave a small kiss on my jaw then murmured, ”God, I love ya. I can’t believe it’s been five years since I missed ma ride.”

“Mm, I love you too. Come on, let’s go see what we got each other!” I chirped, dragging him out of bed. He laughed and followed me into the living room where the tree was lit brightly, a beacon of hope you could say. We traded gifts back and forth until finally we reached the last of them, me surrounded by wrapping paper as I giggled.

He stood up and headed into the kitchen, asking, ”Hey, do you want some hot cocoa? There’s still some in the crock pot from… last night.” He trailed off and I heard him mutter to himself, in which I inched into the room. He unwrapped the small gift that I had left him on the counter and frowned when he saw that it was a little velvet box.

“Sweetheart, whats dis? Nothings inside.”he asked, slowly bringing the box down, only to gasp.

“Finnegan Balor, you are the absolute love of my life. You’re an amazing person and I cannot believe that Dean was right about us getting snowed in, but I’m so glad that he was. You have the best laugh, a rocking body, and the sweetest personality. I don’t know what I did in my past lives to deserve a wonderful man like you, but I want to thank everyone who pushed me to you.”

“It’s not traditional for me to do this, but so far, nothing in our relationship is traditional. I was wondering if you would, maybe possibly, do me the honor of being my husband?” I asked, holding the band up to him. He blinked down at me, tears filling his eyes, then he nodded eagerly, gasping out,”Of fuckin’ course I’ll marry ya, Boo!”

He swept me into his arms, kissing me like I was his air and he was a man dying, and I laughed into the kiss.

“It took ya long enough to ask me.”he chuckled, rocking me side to side. My eyebrows furrowed together, confused about what he meant, then he supplied,”Ember kind of spoiled the beans, love.”

“GODDAMMIT EMBER!” He let out a heart warming laugh and cupped my hands, blowing heat into them before murmuring, ”Hey, it’s okay. I’m just glad you finally proposed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Chrismuts 2018... just kidding, I loved writing this. Come yell at me on Tumblr: helplessly-nonstop!


End file.
